Question: $ \dfrac{4}{2} \div -\dfrac{1}{2} = {?} $
Answer: First, we can simplify the problem: $ 2 \div -\dfrac{1}{2} = {?} $ Dividing by a fraction is the same as multiply by the reciprocal of that fraction. $ = 2 \times -2 $ $ = \dfrac{2 \times -2} {1 \times 1} $ $ = -\dfrac{4}{1}$